Miroku and Sango Picture challange
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Every picture has a thousand stories and I can take any picture and write one of the many stories it tells wit Inuyasha and Kagome in it. Rules and how you would send picture to write a story about will be in this with a story of a picture I pick Miroku and Sango only and soon to be LEMONS BLUE ROZE


RATING FOR THIS STORY IS K

NAME IS GOOD NIGHT MY ANGLE

PARINGS: MIR/SAN

PLEASE READ BOTTOM EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE COUPLE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT AT BOTTOM.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all sitting in Keade hut; they of course were all asleep. Everything was fine, Miroku slept peacefully, until something woke him up. It sounded like a moan, and he knew who made it all too well, Miroku woke up slowly to see if his theory was correct, it was. Sango was tossing and turning, mumbling something about Kohaku, Miroku could feel his heart break at the sight of Sango. She was hurting and there was no way to help her, nothing he could think of. But Miroku slowly got up and Neal by Sango and tired to wake her up. He wouldn't be able to stop the ache in her heart, but he could wake her up from her nightmare. Miroku carefully and gently grab her shoulders and carefully shook her awake, Sango already had tears in her eyes as she soon open her beautiful coffee colored eyes.

"Miroku…" She whispered, still shaking Miroku nodded while giving her a reassuring smile.

"Its okay Sango," Miroku whispered softly to her. "Its was just a dream, you're safe." Miroku hand went down and grab Sango hand, Sango shaking stop and she look at Miroku, she then flew herself into his arms. Miroku was surprise at first but he didn't dare push her away. He automatically wrap his arms around her, holding Sango close to him, rubbing his hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. He usually would have grope her by now, but he knew now was not the time to try it. Sango cry into his chest as he continue to hold her, Sango could feel her heart pound she just felt so safe with him.

"What was your dream about?" Miroku whispered, Miroku had herd that it was sometimes better for people to tell other people what happen in their dream to help them calm down.

"I…..I was walking in the forest with Kohaku, we had just safe him from Naraku curse and then. Naraku appeared in front of us and he said that he had someone else I love dearly captured and said he would kill him if I didn't give Naraku Kohaku." Sango whispered, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I did as he ask, and then ran to where he said he was, but when I got there, he was….he was…." Sango said before more tears began to run down her check. She then buried her face deeper into Miroku chest before saying (or yelling). "When I got there he was dead, his head was cut off and, and it was horrible and I saw the person who did it was Kohaku." Sango cried, Miroku continue to hold her, telling her it was okay.

"Its okay Sango, I'm sure the man you're referring to is alright." Miroku said, though he whish he was the man that had some how captured Sango heart. Sango held Miroku closer as she moved her head back a little to look into his eyes. Sango them move her head forward as her eyes began to close, Miroku was shook when he realize what Sango was doing, she was trying to kiss him. He really wanted to bend down and kiss her as well, but he couldn't the kiss was for the other man after all. Miroku push Sango back slightly, which cause her to open her eyes.

"What's the matter, don't you want a kiss?" She ask almost hopefully.

"No Sango I can't its not my privilege to take your first kiss away from you." Miroku said, Sango gasp in surprise as she began to cry again.

"I'm sorry, Miroku." She whispered as she push herself away and stood up and ran out of the door, the sound of her sobbing was barley heard as she ran away. Miroku sigh in sadness, not before she felt someone smack him on the head.

"OW" He yelled as he turn around to see Inuyasha, Kagome, and even Shippo glaring at him.

"Miroku you jerk, how could you do that to Sango?" Kagome yelled, Miroku was confused.

"Do what?" Miroku ask, Kagome smack herself on the face.

"The fact that you just rejected Sango's feelings what do you think?" Shippo yelled who was currently on Kagome shoulder, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What the hell do you mean Sango was lucky to not touch by the Lech, why was she so upset over that?" Inuyasha ask a little annoyed, Kagome wanted to rip her hair out.

"SIT BOY!" She yelled, which was followed by a loud bang from Inuyasha hitting the floor.

"Kagome what was that for?" Inuyasha yelled just to get the same answered, sit.

"For being a moron, can't you tell Sango loves Miroku and he rejected her!" Shippo yelled, Kagome then glared at Miroku who look at her fearfully.

"I don't care why you rejected her, but you will go out there and either:

A. Go confess your feelings now since you couldn't a few minuets ago for god knows why.

Or…

B. Tell her why you don't love her and make her feel better about herself.

Because if you don't, I'll make sure personally that you'll never be able to have kids, got it monk?" Kagome said having her completely- seriously- dead face which made both Shippo and Miroku step away. "I SAID DO YOU GOT IT MONK!" Kagome yelled, Miroku suddenly got up and practically ran out the door.

"YES MAM!" He yelled as he ran out, Kagome glare turn into a smile as he ran.

"Come on, lets follow them!" Kagome said, Inuyasha brought his head back up now knowing it was safe to look at her.

"Ked" he said, but with another glare Inuyasha sat straight up and began to walk where Miroku ran with Shippo and Kagome following him.

Miroku ran until he jus got to a small clearing in the Inuyasha forest, he stop to see Sango in the middle of it sitting on the ground, shivering and crying. Miroku sigh seeing the pain he cause, seeing how cold Sango was Miroku remove his outer robe, the closes thing he had to a blanket or any type of cover from the cold. He slowly walk to Sango and wrap the blanket around her, Sango was shock at first but calm down when she knew who it was. Sango wrap the 'blanket' around her even more snuggly to help warm her up, it was warm she had to admit.

"Sango, I'm sorry." Miroku whispered, Sango just sigh as she continue to look at the ground.

"No, its okay I shouldn't have suspected you to feel the same way." Sango said, Miroku then walk in front of her and look her straight into the eyes.

"No, Sango I do care for you, I do very deeply its just that I thought you were talking about some one else." Miroku whispered, Sango look up surprise.

"Who else would their be Miroku, after all you have my hand in marriage (spoiler alert)." Sango said, Miroku was now the one in shock.

"Wait you, really meant it when you said yes?" Miroku ask, Sango look at him like if he had 3 eyes.

"Well of course, why would I say yes if I meant no?" Sango ask, Miroku sigh.

"Well, I thought you were having pity on me and just said yes to make me feel better." Miroku said, Sango look at him and just shock her head.

"Miroku, do I look like the type of person who would do that. If I didn't feel the same way I would have told you, not lie to you." Sango said, Miroku look into Sango's eyes with a pleading look.

"Does that mean you are still my fiancée?" Miroku ask hopefully, Sango smile as she then pulled Miroku down and to his surprise, she kiss him. A light, yet passionate kiss that made him smile as he kiss her back just as lovingly, once they broke away for need of air and smile.

"Should we go back to the hut?" Sango ask, Miroku thought about it and shock his head.

"Not unless you want to be spied on by the others." Miroku said, Sango blush and nodded to agreement, Miroku then pick up Sango bridal style and carried her to a near by tree. Miroku then sat down with Sango in his lap, he move Sango in a more relaxing position. He spread his legs so Sango would still be able to sit on the ground but was facing in front of then and was still wrap up tightly in his outer monk robe. Sango smiled as she move a little to get even more snug into Miroku, she close her eyes and whispered.

"Good night love…." Before falling into a deep sleep Miroku smiled as he look at the moon which was almost full but a good portion was still missing. Miroku then look down and smiled as he whispered back.

"And good night to you," Before he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep while resting his head on Sango.

(That is where picture would fit in ^)

Mean while…..

Kagome and Inuyasha had bend watching the whole time, Shippo was fast asleep in Kagome arms already as they watch the 2 love birds fall asleep, Kagome turn to Inuyasha and smiled.

"Should we go to sleep?" She ask, Inuyasha just Ked but then pick her up and jump onto a near but tree branch and sat down. Placing Kagome long ways on his lap with Shippo curled up on her stomach, Kagome smiled as she then snuggled closer to Inuyasha and feel into a deep sleep. Inuyasha smiled as he kiss he lightly on the head.

"Good night, mate…" and with that they all fell asleep with no sound but the crickets and the trickle of a near by stream. Until their was the sound of as gasp, next a slap, then a yelp of pain, and some one yelling.

"YOU LECHOROUS MONK!"

WELL THAT'S THAT STORY, THE IMAGE I GOT THE IDEA FOR STORY FROM WAS CALLED Goodnight my Angel BY SangoXMiroku132 WHICH CAN BE LOOK UP AT art/Goodnight-my-Angel-83812898.

MUST READ THIS:

WHAT THIS FAN FIC IS A CHALLENGE IN WHICH I CAN TAKE ANY PICTURE YOU HAVE OF ANY CHARATER PARINGS I LISTEN AS PART OF MY RULES IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THE WAY YOU SEND IT TO ME IS FIRST YOU GO TO GOOGLE (or any websit) AND LOOK UP PIC CLICK IT TO MAKE IT BIG, THEN CLICK IT AGAIN SO YOU WILL GO TO WEBSIT WHERE PIC WAS MADE AT. THEN ONCE THERE GO TO WHERE YOU WOULD LOOK UP PASIFIC WEBSIT WITH .COM OR .ORG AND COPY WHAT IS IN THE SEARCH INGION. THEN GO BACK TO FANFICTION WESITE ON MY STORY YOU ARE ON NOW. GO TO WHERE YOU WOULD WRITE NOTES TO ME AND PASTE WHAT YOU COPY IN THE SEARCH INGION THERE (the white box's where you type words at the bottom). THEN I WILL GET IT AND MAKE A STORY FROM IT NO MATTER WHAT, RULES TO THIS ON PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND ALSO CREDIT ISSUE AND SUCH. HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND HOPE YOU LOVE STORY.

I WILL WRITE ANY RATING FROM K-M INCLUDING LEMONS, BUT THERE ARE A FEW RULES.

COUPLES MUST BE MIROKU AND SANGO NOT BUTS

IF YOU OWN PIC AND DO NOT APPERIATE ME DOING THIS, SIMPLY CONTACT ME THROUGH WHITE BOX'S AND I WILL GET RID OF IT.

MUST SEND ME WEBSITE OR WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DO IT.

NO BREKING MY RULES

AND FINALLY CREDIT WILL BE GIVEN TO PERSON WHO MADE PIC, PROMISE.

OTHER THAN THAT, GO NUTS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
